


Black Shorts

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, M/M, Robert loves his husband in shorts, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: What happened after they got home from the pub.





	Black Shorts

They laughed their way through the door. 

Aaron took his shoes off. “Get us some beers out.” 

Robert hung his jacket on the back of the kitchen chair. “I have a better idea!”

“Oh yeah?” Aaron could sense what he wanted. He felt him press it into his leg when they were standing at the bar. 

Robert swiftly moved towards him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. He pulled back, smiling cheekily. “I want you and them shorts upstairs now!” 

“What for?” Aaron was plying the game, the one they both enjoyed. 

“Because I can’t fuck you down here, can I!” He ran his hand along Aaron’s dick, before reaching round pulling his arse into his own crotch. “God you turn me on.” He kissed at his neck. “Watching you run around all sweaty got me so hot. I wanted to walk on that pitch and fuck you right there in front of everyone.”

Aaron was hard and wanting. His could feel Robert trying to push into his arse through his shorts and the heat on his neck just made him melt. “I wished you had. Let them see you, all of you. Let them see how good you fuck me with that big cock of yours.” 

They were practically rubbing against each other at this point, before Robert took Aaron’s hand and pulled him to their room. 

 

. 

 

“Robert….”

He had three finger deep in his arse laying flat on his back with his legs up against his chest and his shorts at his ankles. 

“Please..” 

Robert smiled. “You want me?” He teased. 

Aaron could see Robert’s hard cock, just waiting, leaking and aching for his arse. “Yea..” his voice stained. “Please.” 

It was a game. It was them. 

Robert got the bottle of lube, pouring it over his length and rubbing himself slowly. He released moans that sent shivers through Aaron’s body. 

He pulled Aaron across the bed by his ankles til he was on the edge, open and Pulsing. Robert’s need was getting his heart racing. “You look so perfect.” He lifted Aaron’s legs and held onto the shorts with one hand that still fell at his ankles. His other hand rubbed slowly over his own swollen length before pushing three fingers easily into Aaron again. 

Aaron’s head went back as he just needed to be filled by his husbands dick. “Rob…” 

Robert ran his hand over the material of the shorts before lining himself up, pushing the head of his cock in painfully slowly, pulling it out again and watching Aaron squirm. 

“Fuck you…” 

Robert suddenly pushed in balls deep, watching Aaron go quite as his breath was taken away. Robert stilled himself as he was buried in the man he loved, hips against arse, relishing in Aaron’s pleasure. 

“Oh my..”

Robert began to thrust. Deep and hard. He knew this wouldn’t last long but that’s what these hard playtime fucks were all about. Quick and dirty. 

Robert scrunched the black material in his hand as he messily rubbed Aaron’s leaking dick with the other. Roberts brutal pace didn’t let up as Aaron was fucked into the mattress hard. His body was hot and his vision blurred as Robert pressed his hips into him even harder making Aaron’s lose his mind.

Aaron’s moans filled the room and his whole body being rocked frantically, shifting up the bed, making Robert able to place one knee on the bed and fuck him from a slightly different angle, pounding into his prostate and making his dick explode. Robert kept going, getting Aaron’s cum and tasting it.

He pulled out as Aaron became too sensitive and stripped his own dick with his hand, coming all over Aaron’s chest and football shorts. 

They were a mess. Aaron was completely fucked out and buzzing and Robert opened his husbands legs to kiss up his thighs, making him relax his muscles and sooth him. 

 

. . 

 

20 minutes later and they were both out the shower. Robert had changed the sheets and they snuggled into the warm cosy bed. 

“We haven’t lost it!” Aaron grinned as he rested his head on Roberts chest. “We can still fuck like we’re having an affair.”

“We fuck better now than we did then!” He kissed Aaron’s soft washed hair. “Back then was good, but know Is so much better.” 

Aaron looked up, kissing his lips softly. “I love you so much.” 

“Good, because I love you too.” 

Aaron’s smirked. “I knew you’d love me in them shorts!” 

“Shut up you idiot.”


End file.
